


but... t-the lollipop?

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Roommates, Sex Toys, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: jaehyun, taeyong, and a lollipop... what could go wrong?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Kudos: 105





	but... t-the lollipop?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii !!! so its been sooooo long since i've re-uploaded some of my smut but it's 5am right now and all of a sudden I feel like doing it soooo here it is! thank you for all the kudos i've been receiving from all of my other work, i <3 you !

today was just like any other sunday. the only difference being that everyone was exhausted after the previous night. with a whole awards show taking place, how could you not be exhausted? the most worn out of them all was probably kun or taeyong, having to take care of a whole herd of noisy members. the morning after an awards show, you would find kun sleeping to the late hours of the day, shooing away any hands that would attempt to wake him up. taeyong however, would wake up first. just like he would do on any other day. after all, he did have to make breakfast for 20 other people, well... minus kun, so 19 other people. and usually kun would help him make breakfast but today, he was cooking solo.

taeyong groans as he wakes up at the early hours of the day, ruffling the black mop of hair on his head. "morning jae..." taeyong chirps as his arms stretch out before he bends down to boop his nose, "i'm gonna get breakfast ready."

he proceeds to stand up and touch his toes, and since it's so early in the morning and he can't be bothered to put his contacts in he grabs his pair of black circular-framed glasses and stands them on the bridge of his nose. his eyesight wasn't terrible but in the mornings, everything was sort of a blur.

he shakily walks to the door and places his hand on the handle until a loud cough is heard from jaehyun.

"yes..?" taeyong asks with a sarcastic smile, "is there something you fucking need?"

"no... but there's something you fucking need," jaehyun snaps back with a smirk, "pants?"

"huh?" the older boy looks down and his eyes grow as big as saucers when he sees that his attire has changed into a shirt– _jaehyun's shirt_ – matched with bare thighs. taeyong ignores the burning feeling his cheeks were undergoing and in a hurry snatches a pair of shorts from his closet. that was close. jisung could've seen his hyung with no pants on!

"thanks," taeyong says half-heartedly as he rushes out the door, with pants on this time.

fast-forward to a couple of hours later, the dorms were nearly empty. taeyong was tired all over again after making breakfast and lunch for everyone except for kun, who was still sleeping his ass off. judging by the quietness of the dorm, there was probably only kun and some of the older members left. if the dreamies were present, there was no way it would be this quiet. it was likely that they were at the studio, recording for a new comeback or whatever. none of the younger members were home.

taeyong wakes up from his nap and to his right can see his roommate's fingers pinching at his phone screen, zooming in and out. purely out of curiosity, the older takes a peek and is mortified to see that jaehyun was taking a closer look at his own dick pic.

the younger hasn't noticed that his best friend was already awake so he continues to flick through the pictures in his camera roll. taeyong's mind ponders, trying to forget about that image. it was very rare that he'd have free time like this. they were all already very fortunate that today was a day off. with the spare time taeyong could brush up on his japanese vocabulary, ask johnny to help him learn more english swear words or whatever, or... come to think of it, it's been a while since he's had the time to jerk off or do something of the sort.

not wanting to bother jaehyun, taeyong reaches under their bed and opens the box where he keeps his toys. he has the time to choose which toy he wants to use but since he was feeling needy and impatient, he just goes with the first thing his hand touches. 

keep in mind, jaehyun is completely unaware and oblivious to his friend's 'naughty' ideas.

"i'm gonna hop in the shower," taeyong hides his mystery toy under his shirt and skips over to their bathroom which was thankfully connected to their bedroom.

"can i come?" jaehyun stands up but sighs as taeyong shuts the door.

"no!" taeyong barks, then smiles before shutting himself behind the door.

jaehyun stares at the door weirdly. taeyong didn't bring anything to change into after he'd finish his shower.. so what was he to wear? there was probably one of their shirts left inside the bathroom, hopefully at least. or else taeyong would be leaving the bathroom butt naked. it also looked like he was holding something, well.. jaehyun can think about that later, right now he was still busy self-evaluating his own nudes, nitpicking at the angles that could still use some work.

half an hour later taeyong comes out of the bathroom. turns out the toy he picked was a set of anal beads, so during the shower he plugged his hole up with them and jerked off. to make it a bit interesting he decides to not take them out and just throw on some clothes.

he bites back a moan at the pleasurable sensation he gets when he walks; every bead making contact with his sensitive walls and once in a while a bead would directly hit his prostate.

he still had the ring poking out of his ass, but thankfully the random shirt he found in the bathroom was long enough to cover most of his butt.

he tries to walk as normal as possible, and after some adjustments he gets the hang of it.

when he's out he goes back to cleaning the room he shares with jaehyun and is delighted to find that he still has some candy left in his makeup purse. his hand searches through the candies and concludes that a lollipop would be the best.

taeyong rips off the packaging and rests the head of the strawberry sweet between his lips before sucking it in. jaehyun gulps and looks away.

the brunette sits up from the bed because taeyong was just about to make it, and sits at their desk. with the help of the mirror in front of the desk his eyes can linger over taeyong in a more confidential manner.

when taeyong bends forwards to shove the pillows off their bed, his loose shirt rides up just enough to see the slightest curve of ass.

although the fans have joked about taeyong having a flat ass – which is funny to everyone – jaehyun couldn't deny that there was still something there. his cute lil butt perked out its tempting cheeks and jaehyun could just imagine how perfect each one of his hands would look if they were to grab them. two hands would be more than enough to squeeze taeyong's ass.

jaehyun continues to stare till his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when taeyong throws the duvet over the bed. because then he _really_ bends forward. the younger's eyes observe the pink ring that was dangling tightly from between taeyong's cheeks.

"h-hyung..?"

taeyong faces back but keeps his body stationary, "yes jae?"

"t-that... what is that?"

"what?" the black-haired boy looks around the room, twiddling his tongue around the lollipop.

"y-your..." jaehyun's absolutely dumbfounded.

"my what?"

"hy-hyung... can you come here please," jaehyun shifts his chair to face the bed.

taeyong shrugs and skips over to jaehyun, before said boy twirls him around.

then it hits him.

"wait jae-!"

it was too late though. jaehyun already had one finger hooked inside the ring and he was already tugging it his way.

he takes the lollipop out and squeals as the toy snags hard against his rim and has his hole clenching in and out as every pink bobble popped out of his little hole, thanks to jaehyun slowly extracting the toy out.

jaehyun's face was bright red as he brought one of his hands to hold taeyong by the hip as he keeps yanking the toy out. he hears little sounds come out from taeyong, but a loud moan is not what he expects. that's exactly what he hears though, as he finally reaches the last bead which was the biggest of them all.

there'd been an immense amount of sexual tension between the 2 for these past few months and now neither of them could hold it in. when jaehyun drops the chain of beads to the ground taeyong licks the lollipop once more before holding it between his fingers. no words were exchanged... and for a second there, jaehyun thought he just ruined the friendship he had been building up with taeyong for literal years, until the latter collides himself with jaehyun.

the shorter begs nothings, just empty whines. he doesn't want to admit that he's attracted to jaehyun in a different way, in a sexual way. he attacks the other with grabby hands and uses them to take off jaehyun's shirt before initiating a kiss with said boy.

"hyung..." jaehyun parts back much to taeyong's dismay, "you sure this' okay?"

"please," taeyong pleads with the sweetest smile on his face. how could you say no to that?

so they kiss again; this time jaehyun's hands find their way to the little butt he was practically _uwu-ing_ over earlier and gives it a squeeze.

the unsuspected grab lets out a gasp from the shorter and he rounds an arm over the back of jaehyun's neck to keep himself upright.

in their mess of a kiss jaehyun gets toppled over and his back hits the bed, along with taeyong on top of him.

"o-off," jaehyun draws back as his lungs search for air, pointing to the shirt taeyong still had on.

taeyong hesitates but complies, slowly raising the shirt up before tossing it to the ground. jaehyun can see that taeyong no longer has the skinny frame with protruding bones; he is much healthier now, even having faint indents on his abs to show all his hard work at the gym paid off.

taeyong hovers over the taller and pecks him softly on the lips before slithering down his body, tongue dancing along the skin of his chest.

he nips around at jaehyun's collarbones, lightly grazing his teeth on them, but he doesn't bite. the last thing they need is for their stylist noonas to interrogate them with private questions. it was a silent agreement that had dawned on them both the very second their lips had touched.

it's not long before they take turns; jaehyun now looming over the other boy and kissing him again before licking his way down his neck and lower to his chest.

his tongue slides along taeyong's soft skin, following a messy path that would eventually arrive at his puffy nipples.

the brunette takes an erect bud into his mouth and overwhelms it with sharp flicks of his tongue. his hands run up and down taeyong's dainty hips before finding purchase on his petite waist.

"jae~ ah- j–jaehyun," the older's voice rises in volume and _no_ , they do not need kun or anyone else to barge into their room to inquire them about the loud noises so when jaehyun's hand comes in contact with what could only be the stem of taeyong's forgotten lollipop he has an idea.

the boy was unknowingly still holding it in his hand which meant that the candy part itself didn't get onto the sheets, in short terms— it wasn't dirty.

jaehyun's fingers snatch the candy out from taeyong's grasp and instead plops it into the other boy's mouth.

the latter was clearly startled as his eyes were closed before so he wasn't paying attention to jaehyun's actions, but when he touches the stick part and realises that it was his sweet from earlier he sucks around it eagerly.

"that should keep you quiet," the younger mutters with a smile.

jaehyun travels even further down to where taeyong could feel his breath fanning over his crotch. the latter anticipates and braces for something to happen but instead–

"yongie sit up," jaehyun orders and taeyong does as he's told. if there's one thing he was, that would be obedient.

yongie eyes jaehyun with a puzzled look on his face as he simply watches the younger lie down on his back.

he drags taeyong down with him but leaves the other sitting up. with little finesse, he gets one of taeyong's legs over his chest so initially taeyong was sitting on top of him. the smaller boy tucks his knees in on either side of jaehyun's head, caging him in.

the older's mind didn't really register what was happening and as you could probably guess was very confused, as he was sitting... basically on jaehyun's face. he doesn't surely know what the brunette's motives are until said man joins his arms around taeyong's lower back and physically pushes him down onto his face.

the brunette spreads taeyong's cheeks apart and licks a wide strip across his fluttering hole. the latter whines around his lollipop and uses one hand to keep the stem still.

he grinds his hips down as jaehyun's tongue slowly penetrates its way into his entrance. yongie sighs in content and wriggles his hips to have jaehyun's tongue go in even deeper.

jaehyun groans and delivers a playful spank to the other's ass before eating him out with more fever, nipping at the delicate skin around his hole. taeyong whines brokenly and tears of pleasure threaten to fall as jaehyun's making him feel so good. he suckles around the lollipop harder and plants his hands down beside either one of jaehyun's thighs, making a pathetic attempt of hiding the erection standing on the other boy's chest.

the shorter continues to writhe around, the only thing keeping him stable were jaehyun's arms. taeyong still has the lollipop in his mouth when he lets out a mortified gasp the second his eyes were able to catch a glimpse of the palpable bulge tenting over jaehyun's crotch.

"close," jaehyun hears taeyong say, or at least that's what he _thinks_ he's said, "jae~"

jaehyun releases the grip his arms had around yongie's thighs and lifts up said boy. he smiles at the outcome, the puckered ring of yongie's hole was now wet and all ready for jaehyun to fuck. he does this prior to gently laying him down on the bed. jaehyun groans uncomfortably, as his erection was still trapped in the confinements of his boxers and sweatpants, luckily taeyong is happy to help. 

he sits up and takes the candy out from his mouth. the lollipop had already dissolved and was now just a stick so he yeets it away carelessly.

no hesitation whatsoever he kisses jaehyun again, this time being more bold with his hands. jaehyun won't admit it, but he craved for the strawberry taste in yongie's mouth. taeyong wanders a hand down the other boy's pants and moans into his mouth when his hand comes in contact with jaehyun's hard, untouched cock. taeyong's small hand struggled to wrap around its thick girth. it already got him aroused by it being inside his palm, imagine it being inside somewhere else. 

it was like the touch weakened taeyong. he fell back onto the pillows and waited for jaehyun, who was getting lube. jaehyun asked taeyong if he had any, to which taeyong nods with a pair of bright red cheeks, pointing timidly to under the bed where he keeps all his toys. jaehyun's jaw drops at the impressive array of different toys and such. he promised to bring it up again later but right now there was no time to waste. he sets the bottle beside taeyong and caresses his sides and hips, simply appreciating how gorgeous his hyung looked beneath him. but the featherlike touches were driving taeyong _insane_.

"jae~ please! don't just touch me!"

jaehyun laughs and smiles at yongie's demand and, after what's felt like years, takes off his pants. taeyong doesn't ignore the wet patch at the front, instead feeling proud as he is the reason as to why it was even there.

he undresses and yongie licks his lips subconsciously.

"why? you like what you see?" jaehyun teases.

"jaehyun!" taeyong snaps at him embarrassed, "stop being so cocky."

"oh... okay," jaehyun says sarcastically, "alright so i guess i'll just go to someone else's room–"

"no! jaehyun stay, pleaseeeee," yongie whines with an adorable little pout, "i'll be good."

"i find that hard to believe but sure, you're lucky i don't have the heart to just leave you like this. all needy and horny for everyone to see. you want me to fuck you now baby? fuck you with my cock that's so much better than any one of your hundreds of toys hm? you're such a slut yongie," jaehyun comments, hands occupied slicking his cock up with lube. taeyong finally gets to see the dick in jaehyun's nudes in real life now.

yongie moans desperately at that. he never thought that being degraded would feel so good.

"now be a good boy and stay quiet," jaehyun hooks both of taeyong's legs around his waist and his cock slides into yongie's stretched hole with one thrust.

taeyong's lips part but wants to be a good boy, so he holds in his voice and clasps his own hand over his mouth to shut up.

jaehyun groans as his cock gradually gets hugged in tight heat every time he thrusts in and out. his hands find purchase once more on taeyong's waist and he grabs on so tight there may be bruises the next day, not that taeyong would mind though.

however after all that teasing, yongie wasn't going to last long. his dick had been hard from the very beginning, and it was clear to jaehyun that he wouldn't be able to last long. he was going to come soon.

jaehyun brushes away a strand of taeyong's black tousled hair and kisses him again.

"i want you to come for me yongie, can you do that for me baby? be a good boy and come for me?"

yongie nods and clings onto jaehyun even tighter as the latter's hand snakes down to wrap around taeyong's dick and start to jerk him off.

"jaehyun, gonna come, i'm going to-" taeyong's back arches and his body thrashes around on the bed as his little cock spurts out his cum all over jaehyun and himself. _yikes, hopefully no one heard that_.

pleasure clouds over yongie's mind and all he can think about is jaehyun. taeyong whimpers as the overstimulation takes place since jaehyun was still fucking into him.

he pulls out and hovers over taeyong, panting heavily. groaning, he comes all over yongie's torso before collapsing beside him. the pair share a kiss before cleaning up the mess a bit, but they were too tired to discuss about what was going to happen to their relationship, and they fell asleep under the covers.

thats when kun walks in. he sees a bottle of lube beside jaehyun and taeyong who were definitely shirtless, he's not sure about the pants, a wad of tissues on their bedside table, a box of sex toys with a missing lid and the stick from a finished lollipop. _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this ! everything is appreciated, especially comments ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
